A smile in a childs eyes
by Reikan
Summary: Julie has a kid with her usband Kenny, but one night they are killed leaving thier child in the hands of the Godfathers, The GW boys!


**A smile in a child's eyes**

It's hard to believe that the young Sammy Takao would be turning six years old in three days time. From the meek age of four she's always been a very subdued little girl, despite her five godfather's attempts to try and make her happy again. You see Sammy's mother Juliana Takao and her father Kenny Saves, fought in the peace war along side the five Gundam pilots and became good friends with them.

When Julie and Kenny got married, Duo Maxwell was made best man since he and Kenny were practically like brothers during the war. The ex-pilots were even invited to their new born daughter Samantha's Christening and made godfathers incase anything happened to them due to all of their past reputations. Sadly something dreadful did happen to both Kenny and Julie on the same night that changed Sammy's life forever.

It was October and a dark, cold rainy night at one of the Takao's estates, the wind was howling fiercely. Located in the grounds somewhere a dark figure was stealthily moving towards the house unnoticed. Kenny had put his little girl to bed and returned to his wife in the study that would smell of old books, "Do you think he'll come" His voice was brisk but stern "Yes, I'm afraid I do" Julies voice was more agitated and frail, something obviously had them scared. The two adults were now twenty two and you could tell the differences from when they were fifteen in the war. Julie had gotten taller than she was, her body was shaped perfectly into a woman's form and her golden hair was even longer but her eyes remained a mellow blue. As for Kenny, he no longer looked like the gleeful teenager he used to be, he looked manlier now but only his messy chestnut hair that was almost untamable remained, along with his stunning chocolate brown eyes.

Outside the rain pounded at the ground with force as if it hated the world below, while whip cracks of lightning danced across the sky to the music of thunder. The figure that was creeping through the grounds was now entering the house silently through one of the open windows; not even a cunning fox could hear anything of his arrival. Back in the aged study Julie kept glancing nervously at the grandfather clock, it was almost ready to chime the midnight melody "Don't worry hun" Kenny said comforting his wife and resting a hand on her shoulder.

The mysterious character was now walking through the mansion corridors towards the ball room his black leather clothes and steel buckles made them sound business, that's when they smashed all the vases and breakable things in the room with their machine gun; snickering with laughter. Kenny and Julie were alarmed by the noises and immediately ran towards where they were coming from.

Meanwhile upstairs a small child stirred in her bed slowly sitting up pushing away the covers, it was obvious she had heard the loud noises too. She was confused and scared so she got out of bed and walked out of her room, to find her parents "Mommy?" she whispered in her small, frail voice "Daddy?" she called again but still no answer as she stood in the corridor out side of her room. She checked her parent's room, the study and many other rooms upstairs but they were empty so she crept down the staircase to see if they were down stairs. The first room she looked in was the ball room and she stood dead still in the door way from the scene before her.

Standing in front of her mother and father was an evil looking man with a maniacal grin plaster over his face, he also had a black metal object in his hand pointed towards them; she had no idea what it was. Silence suffocated the room, no one moved except when the dark man moved further towards them "Did you really think you could out smart me? Well now you'll pay" he spoke wickedly, aimed his gun and shot Kenny straight in the head. Blood trickled down his skin and his body dropped all before he could move an inch. "Kenny!" Julie cried out and Sammy wanted to run over to her daddy to cry but she was frozen still. "How could you!" Julie shrieked at him but before she could speak again, the same horrible sound of a gun fire attacks her in the chest.

Sammy couldn't stand it any more as her mothers body fell on top of her fathers lifeless one, she had to cry and be close to them "Mommy….Daddy" she whimpered running over to them but the dark figure stood in her way; snatching her up from the ground "no! Let me go! Mommy! Daddy! Nooo!" she screamed to get out of his tight hold but there was no success, he just continued to carry her out into the miserable, staggering night while ignoring her hoarse sobs.

The next morning the police and paramedics appeared at the Takao manner after getting a phone call from a frantic maid. When they arrived the police secured the area off while the paramedics dealt with the victim's bodies. Not too long after they arrived, a silver Toyota RAV4-EV appears at the crime scene which has five young men in it. They all get out of the car and head towards the detective inspector in charge of the operation "Hey, um, excuse me can you tell us what's going on?" the one with chestnut hair in a braid asked "Do you know the people that live here?" the officer asked back suspiciously

"Yes, were old friends and there daughter's god fathers" a small blond explained

"very well, Mr. and Mrs. Takao were murdered last night, Mr. Takao was shot in the head and Mrs. Takao was shot in the heart" the officer explained and the men had looks of disgust and horror written over there faces. "Wait what about their daughter, how she taking it?" the braided hair boy spoke again, the officer sighed and only replied "there's no sign of their daughter anywhere; my guess is the murder took her with him." The five men could hardly believe what they were hearing, what if Sammy was dead too? What if her body was left in a ditch or a dumpster?

Weeks past since the incident and there was a funeral for Kenny and Julie. It was a mournful day as all their friends gathered together to pay there respects but many asked what had become of their daughter Samantha, some said she was dead too. But the five ex –pilots never gave up hope for Sammy. Weeks turned into months and still the men tried to find her but they only came up with false leads, which made them more frustrated. Eventually it had been a whole year since Julie and Kenny had been murdered, still Sammy was no where to be found.

One day two of the men were arguing. "I bet they took her out of the country" the Chinese man said "Don't be Stupid Wufei, we would be able to track any travel accounts" The braided one said

"I was only saying, Duo" he said

"What ever, you probably think she's dead like the rest of them" Duo scoffed

"I do not!" Wufei yelled back

"Break it up you two, this wont help find her" Quatre said while pushing them back to their work.

They would all argue constantly and the blond one, Quatre, was usually the one to break them up, not surprisingly but on a wet, rainy day something miraculous happened to them, the men were staying at an apartment in the L-2 colony. Heero came into the seating room wearing a smirk on his face. "What's up with you?" Duo said moodily sulking in a chair; he wasn't his cheerful self any more

"I found her" he said scowling at Duo,

"You did! Where is she!" Quatre almost shrieked and leapt up from his seat with the rest of them followed Heero to the laptop he was working on.

On the screen was a website with a horrible layout and pictures on it of beaten children used for weapon experiments. "Are you sure Heero?" Duo asked meekly starring at the bloody and intense pictures "positive, look" he pointed to a small article which was written under a picture, that showed a small girl with her back to the camera, the skin on it was ripped, bleeding, bruised and basically in very bad condition. More importantly in her hand was a small custom hand gun "This is our most valuable experiment, Samantha. She obeys all orders for her assassin training and was originally intended for a mass destruction bio tech weapon program, which currently has a new test subject because Samantha's skill are too valuable to loose if the testing were to damage them" Wufei read out loud "That's sick!" Quatre protested

"We have to get her out" Trowa the other godfather I failed to mention and don't worry he isn't hard to miss.

For three nights they planned and studied all that had to be done: escape routes, distractions and most importantly Sammy's location. Heero had located her Southern America while the other boys looked for escape routes and came up with a distraction plan. Then it was time Sammy had to be rescued or else she would end up a destructive weapon to mankind that had no purpose in the peace longing world. The men had decided that Duo would distract the guards at the ware house while Quatre and Wufei watched the escape route, which left Heero and Trowa to get Sammy out.

Duo began his humiliating act as a lost girl; he wore tight, black jeans, a red, loose shirt and his hair was let loose cascading down his body, hiding any give away that he was really a boy; it would probably make him see to good reason why boys have short hair not 4ft braids of chestnut dangling down their backs. The guards were too busy occupied by Duo's charm to notice the four men move into their positions, Wufei and Quatre went by the escape route but also kept in sight of Duo to give him a message to bail at anytime. Heero and Trowa then crashed through a side door of the building and ran to what looked like a prison.

There were so many hurt children in different cells; the air was literally suffocated of whines and yells from them. But still Heero and Trowa past the entire cells one by one. Tommy Shaw, Carrie Thompson, Ritchie Goodworth, those were only a few of the named cells they went by until they found Samantha Takao right at the end of one row. Heero carefully put a hand on the door handle bracing his self for what was on the other side; Trowa put a hand on his shoulder urging him to open the door.

As the door creaked wide open the sight was too horrible for words. There she was, little Sammy who was always a bubbly girl, was now reduced to being chained against a wall, brutally hurt. She looked up slightly; her crystal blue eyes no longer looked full of life. They looked emotionless; there was nothing in them, not any pain, not any sadness not even hatred and her messy golden brown hair was matted with crimson blood from her wounds. Heero and Trowa looked around the room, it was obvious many of the items scattered on the floor were used for torture. Heero noticed a black leather belt that was coated in blood, it was clear that they used it on her a lot. He sent shivers down his spine as he thought about the leather thrashing her small limp body. Trowa walked over to her and shot the chains with his gun. Suddenly a siren went off alarming all the guards in the building "damn, something must've gone wrong" Heero cursed and ran out of the cell while Trowa picked Sammy up and followed him.

Sammy wasn't sure what to do; some strange men she had never seen but thought she recognized came into her cell, 'did I do something bad again?' She was thinking to her self. One of them picked her up when the escape alarm went off, she thought if she held onto him she might be punished for showing fear so she just remained still as they ran through the building to the exit, mind you she was very young the first time she ever saw them.

Meanwhile Duo had made his escape and was hiding in some bushes with Quatre and Wufei while waiting for Trowa and Heero to come out with Sammy. It must have been at least ten minutes before they came running out with guards hot on their tail, Trowa was clutching Sammy close to his chest as if he would loose her any second while Heero ran out in front of him towards the escape route. The five young men ran to the Toyota RAV4 –EV; Heero was driving, Quatre got in the front seat and took Sammy from Trowa while he, Duo and Wufei climbed into the back. The car let off a great roar as it rushed down the road away from the horrible place, but still Sammy looked emotionless, really she didn't know what to do, she was still afraid she'd get punished.

Now almost a full year had past since they escaped and it was also nearly Sammy's birthday. The young men didn't know Sammy's real birthday so they decided it should be on the day they took her away from that horrid place. They didn't know why that day, it wasn't exactly a day to celebrate.

Not much had really changed during the past year, they all stayed at one of Quatre's big, luxurious estates and the ex-pilots went about there work as normal while also looking after Sammy. However Sammy always remained quiet and unquestioning, she did things that weren't necessary in a normal five year old, no almost six year old child's life and she never did smile or laugh.

It was eight AM Wednesday morning and Quatre was the first to wake up followed by the others as they all sat in the kitchen like they did every other morning "I'll go wake her" Duo offered as he got out of his seat in the kitchen and walked upstairs to one of the bedrooms.

Duo starred at the pine wood door thoughtfully for a second before opening it. As he walked in, the room had bright yellow walls and a cream colored carpet, there were also many toys on a bookcase and shelves but most of them were raising dust from lack of being used. Duo looked towards the bed and smiled warmly as a small figure lay under warm colored sheets. Duo walked quietly towards the bed and smiled lovingly as he saw a child curled into a fatal position, with one arm thrown limply over the pillow.

Seeing Sammy sleep was a strange moment, her small features were calm in sleep but her face showed no expression at all, the only way to describe it was, well… blank. Duo sat on the edge of her bed savoring the moment, remembering when she would wake up and make her bed military style, always waiting for an inspection. It took along time to tell her that it wasn't necessary for her to do that. Duo sighed and nudged her shoulder gently then pushed her hair away from her face "hey" he said softly "its time get up" that's when the magic of the moment did it's disappearing act, she opened her eyes fully and looked directly at Duo and he smiled at her but got no smile in return, just the same emotionless face that's remained for the last year. "Get dressed and I'll see you down stairs okay" He said and left her alone in the room as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

Duo returned to the kitchen to find Wufei, Trowa and Heero at the table while Quatre was getting some tea "I swear Heero, she's just like you" Duo sighed as he slumped into a chair as Heero just scowled at him" I hope this idea of mine works" Quatre said as he sat back down "Don't worry Quatre, I'm sure it will besides they all agreed didn't they?" Trowa asked

"Yeah as far as I know we have to meet them at the space port" he said back

"So who's gonna take Sammy to kinder today?" Duo asked

"I will but I can't pick her up" Wufei said

"That's okay I will" Quatre reassured when Sammy entered the room, she was wearing a small red turtle neck jumper and a pair of white shorts.

"Good morning Sammy" Quatre smiled brightly but she only looked up at him, Why was every one always taller than her? Sammy didn't like being small, it made her worry if the bad people ever came back they could catch her easily. "So you excited about your birthday Sammy?" Wufei mused and ruffled her messy hair, no matter what they did it was always messy like her father's but the color wasn't exactly like his, no it was a mix between her mothers golden blonde and her fathers chestnut. However she did get her eyes from her mother. She looks just like Julie; it's just the hair that's out of place.

Sammy sat in her usual place in between Wufei and Duo; it was a funny place to sit because sometimes they would argue, well okay maybe a lot of the time they argued but still it was like she was a barrier for them. By the time it was nine o'clock Sammy had to go to kindergarten, when Sammy started staying with them Quatre suggested private tutoring but Duo protested saying 'how will she make any friends?' so in the end they decided to let her go to a public school.

Some times Duo or the others would stay with her since she always stayed in a corner by herself, the children loved it when Duo came he was always so funny, even when Wufei or Heero came they had a fun time. Wufei once started to build a castle from the building blocks in the play area and each day that it got more complete Sammy took a step forward and eventually helped, Wufei was very proud and overjoyed that day.

In the car she starred out of the window watching the country side go by as they got closer to the city, Wufei kept glancing at his wrist watch as he picked up speed a bit, Wednesday was always the day Wufei had to work at the Preventers office. When they arrived Wufei opened Sammy's door and she jumped down from her seat. Mrs. McGuire was waiting for them outside of the school "Hello Mr. Chang are you staying today?" she said in her everlasting cheerful voice "No not today I have to go to work, oh and Quatre will be picking her up today" he replied quickly and gave Sammy a quick kiss on her forehead, then left for the office driving away in a blue Renault megane.

Back at home Quatre had a day off work so he called the guest's to make sure if they were still coming Saturday. He managed to ring all of them; Relena, Catherine, Dorothy, Noin, Une, Zechs, Hilde and Sally, all of them were coming as well. At eleven Quatre left in one of his limo's to go pick Sammy up and there she was like normal, waiting by the outside gate with Mrs. McGuire "Hello Sammy did you have a good day?" Quatre asked but she just nodded as he thanked Mrs. McGuire for waiting with her.

The three days past by quickly and it was finally Saturday, Sammy's birthday. They had to get up early in order to set the room up and bake the chocolate birthday cake. Sammy noticed that the men looked really tired and their smiles were faint and meaningless as she sat at the kitchen table, she wondered why. Nothing had changed over the past days except they talked to a lot of people on a thing on a wall and that when she went to bed they didn't check up on her like they normally would, Sammy felt worried but wouldn't dare show it or ask what was wrong.

Quatre then sat down next to Sammy and said "do you want to come with me and Heero to meet are friends for your party?" and she just nodded a yes. Why did they have friends and she didn't? Many questions had been coming into her head over the last few weeks. Quatre sighed at her answer and called to Heero that they better get going. The three of them got into the limo that could hold at least ten people and droved towards the space port.

During the ride Sammy kept watching the too young men, they looked absolutely exhausted. Was it because of her? Did she do something bad? She didn't like being punished back at the bad place; even now she could still feel the leather smack across her back and behind her legs, it always hurt but they said it was the only way she'd learn not to be naughty.

Heero's voice broke her from her thoughts "Sammy come on" he said softly and she followed him in to a large station with a lot of people rushing around. It was difficult to keep up with Quatre and Heero since she was so small all she saw was thousands of legs in front of her, many times she hit into them and eventually lost sight of Heero and Quatre. "Quatre! Heero!" she called looking around frantically hoping to see them.

She couldn't see them. That was it, the bad people were bound to catch her, but they promised nothing bad would happen! "Oh God Sammy, there you are" Quatre quickly bent down to her height "are you okay? I thought we lost you again" He said hugging her tightly. Then all of a sudden she felt two strong hands around her waist that lifted her up onto their shoulders "That okay? Now you wont get lost" Heero asked, now Sammy was on top of Heero's shoulders, just like the other the children and their daddies at kinder. Did that mean Heero was her daddy? She couldn't remember her real daddy or mummy. Sammy liked it when Heero walked, her whole world kept bouncing up and down as he held her legs tightly while she rested her hands on his mane of messy, dark brown hair.

As they moved towards a pick up point Quatre asked "Sammy see if you can spot four girls, two have blond hair" she looked around and saw four girls come out of a space shuttle, she didn't want to make a big fuss to tell Heero and Quatre but luckily one of the girls yelled Heero's name extremely loud, it hurt poor Sammy's sensitive ears "Relena do you have to scream?" another girl with red hair complained, Sammy then felt herself be lifted off Heero's shoulders and she looked a little bit disappointed but Quatre gave her warm smile and took hold of her hand. She wasn't sure if she was allowed to smile back so she didn't.

"Hi Heero, Quatre" A girl with black hair smiled

"Awwww this must be the birthday girl, Sammy" the girl who screamed said kneeling down to her height. Sammy didn't like this girl, she was too loud and kept eyeing Heero up when she thought no one saw. "Goodness she looks just like Julie" Another girl with blonde hair commented 'Who's Julie?' Sammy thought when the girl with red hair replied "Except the hair, that belongs to Kenny" she then messed up Sammy's hair even more.

Why did every one always mess up her hair? That's what confused Sammy a lot most of the time. One time Trowa suggested that they should style it with some gel, but that went horribly wrong. It stayed in place for 3 minutes then returned to its original wild form. Trowa just laughed and said that her hair was even worse than Heero's. What was wrong with Heero's hair? Sammy liked it the way it was.

As they all talked to each other Sammy waited patiently next to Quatre, since he was still holding her hand tightly. Eventually they left the pickup point to a near by café to get a cup of coffee. "Sammy do you want a milkshake?" Quatre asked her and she nodded, so he went to get every ones drinks along with Dorothy.

Sammy noticed the girls had brought bags with them and she guessed they must be presents, Duo had told her all about them. Duo told her a lot about birthday's as Sammy couldn't remember any, a lot of things she couldn't remember like what birthdays were and her own mummy and daddy or where she lived before she was taken to the bad place. She didn't like thinking about the bad place it made her want to cry but they taught her that wasn't allowed. Heero and the other men always tried to make her feel happy and gave her choices instead of telling her what to do.

"There you go Sammy" Dorothy smiled and handed her a banana flavored milkshake, unlike most kids chocolate milk shakes always made Sammy feel sick. Sammy watched the adults get back to a convocation; it was boring pretty much except for one bit "So when are the others arriving?" Relena asked

"In about ten minute's time" Quatre replied glancing at Heero's wrist watch

"Then I guess it wouldn't hurt if Sammy opened one present then?" Catherine asked and Sammy looked at Heero then Quatre to see what they would say,

"Yeah why not" Quatre finally said

"There you go Sammy, you can open this one first" Dorothy said handing her a boxed shape present, wrapped in yellow paper with a blue bow tied round it. "Go on its okay" Heero said softly and place a hand on her shoulder.

Sammy then began to carefully unwrap the gift, a glint of excitement appeared in her eyes. Heero nudged Quatre and he saw her eyes widened at the present Dorothy had given her; its was a beautiful doll with brown hair and green eyes, it was called Alex. "Can I have it out of the box?" Sammy asked in her little childish voice, eyes full of warmth "Sure you can" Quatre grinned at the little girl and took the doll out the box handing it to her. Sammy held the doll tightly to her and turned to Dorothy "Thank you" she said

"You're Welcome" Dorothy smiled back.

"We better head back to the pick up point" Heero suggested and walked with the others.

As they waited Sammy kept playing with Alex intently, barely paying attention as some more people arrived. "Sammy?" she heard Quatre's voice call and she looked up to him, seeing three ladies and a man chatting to the group. It seemed a very special moment as they greeted each other, like they had not seen each other for a long time. Sammy had never had anything special or nothing special she could remember but she did want something special though.

The new adults that had arrived were holding more presents, but Sammy noticed a very, very big present that the man with long blond hair was holding. Soon after they had all said their hello's they headed towards the car park where Quatre's limo was waiting. As they sat in the limo heading home, Sammy wondered if she would get what she really wanted in the whole wide world, something or some one special to her and only her. Sure her godfather's looked after her but they already seemed special to other people, surly they wouldn't see her as special?

"So how old are you going to be today Sammy?" the girl who gave her the doll asked, Sammy like her so she thought she might as well say "Six"

"Wow that's a big number almost double digit's!" she smiled at her; the other people seemed to do the same. But their smiles were different to Quatre's or Duo theirs were weary smiles instead of bright happy ones.

For the rest of the ride Sammy played with her Alex doll and Heero was watching her, a small grin flicked over his face. The limo came to a stop outside the mansion and they all stepped out of the limo to see Duo and Wufei waiting outside. "Hi guys!" Duo called to all of them while Wufei elbowed him in the side and whispered "Look at Sammy." Duo looked down at Sammy as she held onto Heero's hand and played with a small doll. Sammy then let go of Heero's hand and walked up to Duo and Wufei "hey Sammy what you got there?" Duo asked as he bent down to her

"A doll, her names Alex" she replied

"And who gave you that?" Wufei asked patting her on the head "Dorothy did" she said again in her little voice

"Come on, we can't stay out here all day" Quatre implied and walked indoors.

Once they got in and the rest of the presents were put on the table in the seating room, they all sat down with a cup of coffee except Quatre, he had some tea.

Sammy was sitting on Duo's lap back to being quiet, she thought about today and the presents, she thought today wasn't special as every one had a birthday and presents and a birthday cake. It looked like she wouldn't get what she wanted most, what could be special to her and only her? All her past was ripped from her and forgotten with nothing but torture and pain left to remember.

Eventually after a while all the presents were opened Catherine had given her a coloring pad with pens, Relena gave her a huge teddy unicorn, Hilde gave her a mini make up set, Lady Une gave her a fur real newborn kitten and Sally gave her a Leap pad. Only one present was left, it was the big one Zechs was carrying earlier "Go on Sammy, I know you'll like it" Noin urged and Sammy unwrapped the paper to see a purple and pink bike!

Sammy couldn't help but fell thrilled at the present, she turned to Noin and Zechs words failed her completely "I think she likes it a lot" Catherine mused and they all laughed. Suddenly the lights went off and they all heard Quatre starting to sing while carrying the chocolate cake they made this morning with six candles on top, eventually they all joined in. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Sammy, happy birthday to you." Quatre placed the cake in front of Sammy "blow them out and make a wish!" Duo said and she did blow them out and began to wish, to wish that finally something special could be hers.

It got late pretty quick and Wufei lifted an exhausted Sammy up from his lap and carried her to her room, placing her softly in her bed "Sleep well Sammy" he whispered and returned down stairs to help clean up. Most of the guests had left, only Catherine, Zechs and Noin stayed to help. After they cleaned up Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Wufei and Heero lay sleeping on the couches, "Sammy must tier them out a lot" Catherine suggested

"It does seem difficult, I mean to help a child suffering from trauma" Noin replied as the three of them walked into the kitchen. "It must be more difficult to Sammy, I don't think she remembers her own parents" Zechs implied when they heard whimpering noises from the seating room where they left the ex- pilots.

Rushing back they saw Sammy gently stroking Quatre face as he seemed to be experiencing a nightmare, the others were stirring in their sleep from the noises but Sammy calmed them all down some how. Quickly Sammy noticed them standing there and looked at them with a silent plea to not tell "Sammy come with us to the kitchen" Catherine whispered gently and Sammy did as she was told.

In the kitchen Sammy sat at the table with her eyes fixed on the surface, silence burdened the room. "Your not going to tell on me are you?" Sammy just had to ask

"No, of course not!" Noin replied quickly, another period of silence began "Sammy you do know that Heero and the others love you very much" Zechs said gently

"And that you are special to them" Catherine continued

"I am?" she said surprised

"Yes, you are just like a daughter to them. You are special to them because they love you" Noin said

"And are they special to me, in a way that's only for me?" Sammy said in a quiet voice as she tried to push back tears, "Only if you love them Sammy, do you love them?" Zechs asked

"With all my heart!" Sammy yelled and jumped off her seat then let her long awaiting tears drop down her cheeks.

"Come on now, its way pasts your bed time" Catherine suggested and Zechs lifted her up then carried her back to bed.

The next morning was Sunday and a beautiful day it was, Sammy woke early to find the ones she loved. After talking to Catherine, Zechs and Noin last night Sammy felt her burden lift, now all she had to do was lift theirs. Down stairs the five men were in the kitchen looking extremely tired "oh crap I forgot to wake Sammy!" Duo mumbled but as he stood up Sammy stood in the door frame. "Good morning Sammy" Trowa said wearily but she didn't move, she stayed still staring at them "What's wrong Sammy?" Heero asked "Why are you always sad?" she asked still staring "We're not sad Sammy" Quatre protested

"Is it because I'm sad?" she asked "is it because of what happened to my mommy and daddy?" she asked again "Is it because of the bad place?" she asked another question, then suddenly Heero stood up and yelled "Sammy that's enough!" but she didn't flinch or move

"Heero calm down she's only six" Wufei said restraining him.

Sammy slowly walked forward a few steps towards Heero and he bent down to her height as she kept walking, then she ran into his arms crying; it surprised all of them as she clung tightly to him. She continued to sob and Heero cuddled her, gently stroking her back "I'm so sorry Heero, I was so confused, I didn't know what to do, I'm sorry I really am, I love all of you!" she explained quickly through tears "It's okay Sammy, we understand" Duo said bending down next to Heero "Yes and we love you too" Quatre said gently. After a few more minutes Sammy dried her eyes with her sleeve and looked up to her loved ones.

She starred at them in thought then asked "How come you didn't give me a birthday present?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about it, wait here Sammy" Wufei said as he went into another room. Sammy looked at the others confused but then Wufei returned with a little golden retriever puppy barking noisily. Wufei then let the puppy down and it ran straight towards Sammy crashing them both to the ground. "It's a boy, so what you gonna call him?" Duo asked

"I wanna call him Hikaru!" she smiled a warm smile at them and it made them feel overjoyed, it even brought Quatre to tears. As Sammy played with Hikaru she laughed and smiled so much, it looked like her eyes had got their smile back.

THE END

Author's notes

Yeah you know who I am, the fan girl who wrote this wonderful fanfic. Not sure what to say about this only that I've edited it a million and one times adding stuff and deleting stuff but more importantly re-reading it and thinking stupid stuff, for example when I read the part where Quatre has a day of work I said something pretty weird I said 'oh amazing Quatre has a day of work, well I am the writer after all if I say he has a day of work he does, if I say he goes to work he does, if I say he kills Sammy! Oh wait…' the rest is probably best left out.

Besides the fact I might come up with some crazy side stuff I believe this story has a beautiful meaning of love and determination. Many children go through a trauma, sometimes like Sammy's but without the biological experiment. These traumatic children spend there whole life with there trouble, Sammy was lucky to have remaining family I'm glad I wrote the Gundam wings boys and characters for this story. The title has its own charm because eyes do show emotion and we see Sammy's change, show glints of excitement, a lot of blankness and certainly smiling with love at the end.


End file.
